un policía, un asesino y un amor
by AkariExorcist21
Summary: Len y Rin son policías y tienes que resolver un asesinato que esta involucrada Miku ¿los gemelos podrán resolver el caso? mi primer lemmon


**HEY YO…. CON OTRA HISTORIA…..¡ADVERTENCIAS: CONTIENE LEMMON ASÍ QUE NO ME AGO RESPONSABLEDE NADA DEDICADA A ****NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D…. OJALA Y TE GUSTE XD**

En la ciudad de Tokio, son muy reconocidos los detectives-policías los gemelos Kagamine: ellos les interesó la policía cuando habían perdido a sus padres.

Eran los mejores en todo el país, los gemelos de nombre Len y Rin siempre descubrían quien era el asesino o ladrón y los arrestaban, Rin quien era la celebro y Len quien era el mejor para resolver los casos, hasta algunas veces se acostaba con las secuaces para sacar información, a él jamás le importo lo que le hacía solo le importaba su trabajo.

Era un día soleado, los gemelos estaba en su oficina, pues acaban de resolver un caso

-Luego esto es aburrido- dijo Rin: una joven de 18 años rubia de ojos azul celeste y un gran moño en la cabeza

-Pues sí- dijo Len: un joven de 18 años rubio, cabellos un poco largo y se lo ataba en una coleta pequeña y ojos azul celeste, los jóvenes seguían hablando cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe

-Gemelos tenemos otro caso- dijo la jefe de la policía Meiko

-¿Y ahora que sucede?- pregunto Len mientras se ponía de pie

-Hubo un asesinato- dijo Meiko mientras los dirigía hacia la sala central

-¿De quién?- pregunto Rin mientras veía a su gemelo

-Megpoid Gumi- dijo Meiko mientras los veía

-¿No hay pistas?- pregunto Len

-Pues tomaron una foto pero casi no se ve nada- dijo Meiko mientras les enseñaba la foto: se veía borrosa y una cabellera azul fuerte y nada más. Para los gemelos eso sería difícil

-¡Meiko!- grito un hombre de cabello purpura

-¿Si Gakupo?- pregunto Meiko

-Ella no quiere decir nada- dio algo molesto Gakupo

-¿Ella?- pregunto Len

-Si, cuando fuimos a le escena del crimen, y tomaron la foto, el asesinó escapo pero atrapamos una secuas- dijo Meiko

-Yo quiero ir hablar con ella- dijo Rin mientras seguía a Gakupo, después de unos minutos Rin regreso

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Len

-Si que es testaruda- dijo Rin molesta, pero luego vio a su gemelo- tu turno- dijo con una sonrisa malvada, Len se levantó y siguió a su hermana cuando llegaron a una habitación, Rin le dio el paso para que entrara, cuando Len entro a la habitación vio una joven que estaba acostada en sus brazos, él se sentó en la silla que estaba adelante, hizo un sonido para llamar la atención de la joven, ella levanto la mirada y Len se quedó paralizo por aquella mirada: unos labios tan rojizos una mejillas con un tono rosado, y sus ojos turquesa, la joven tenía el cabello turquesa largo y lo tenía atado en dos coletas altas. Len no reaccionaba

-¿Qué piensa hacer quedándose como piedra?- pregunto la joven

-H-hay lo lamento…. ¿usted que sabe del asesino?- pregunto Len

-No diré nada- dijo como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo

-¿Qué?- dijo Len-¿Cómo que no dirás nada?- pregunto mientras se ponía de pie

-Hágame lo que quiera, pero no diré nada- dijo la joven mientras se ponía de pie quedando cara a cara con Len, Len no sabía que hacer así que mejor salió de la habitación

-¿Y que te pareció?- pregunto Rin

-La más testaruda del mundo- dijo Len molesto

-Hagamos lo que hagamos no dirá nada- dijo Rin mientras veía a su hermano

-Paciencia hermana paciencia- dijo Len.

Al día siguiente Len seguía peleando con la joven

-¡Dime quién es el asesino!- grito Len

-¡Ya te dije que no dire nada!- grito la joven mientras se sentaba en su asiento molesta, Len salió de la habitación más molesto que la joven

-Y- dijo Rin

-No quiere decir nada- dijo Len, en la noche Len planeaba llevarse a la joven a su casa, el fue con Meiko- Meiko-

-Si- dijo ella

-¿Puedo llevarla a mi hogar?- pregunto

-Si has todo lo posible para saber quién es el asesino- dijo, Len fue a la habitación y tomo del brazo a la joven

-¿¡A donde me llevas!?- dijo La joven algo asustada, pero Len no dijo nada, la llevo a su auto se dirigieron al departamento de Len, cuando llegaron tomaron las escaleras, cuando llegaron al departamento abrió la puerta y empujo a la joven (Len vivía en un departamento y Rin en otro) Len dejo su abrigo y se le acerco a la joven

-Ahora si… ya que no hay nadie….. ¿me puedes decir quién es el asesino?- dijo Len mientras sonreía a duras penas, la joven se la acerco con una sonrisa

-No- dijo para luego alejarse de él, Len se levantó y empezó a maldecirse hasta que se golpeó con la pared haciendo reír a la joven, cuando Len escuchó la risa de la joven sintió algo muy profundo en su corazón, él se sentó en sus piernas y vio a la joven

-¿Me podrías decir quién es el asesino?- pregunto otra vez Len con un tono tierno

-Nop- dijo La joven, y Len se fue para atrás

-Bueno….- dijo Len pero recordó que no sabía su nombre- ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?- pregunto, la joven lo vio confundida luego suspiro

-Mi nombre es …Hatsune …Miku- dijo ella con esfuerzo para decir su nombre, Len la vio con una sonrisa

-Es lindo tu nombre- dijo Len sin pensar lo que dijo

-Oh g-gracias- dijo Miku mientras se sonrojaba

-Mi nombre es Kagamine Len- dijo Len con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a un lado de Miku

-Hola- dijo Miku mientras veía las estrellas

-¿Me podrías decir quién es el asesino?- pregunto Len con esperanzas de que le respondiera, Miku sonrío malvadamente

-No- dijo mientras dejaba de sonreír, Len se puso de pie algo molesto

-Por favor- dijo Len mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza, se dirigió a su habitación, cuando llego se aventó a la cama-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, ¡no puede ser!- murmuro Len desesperado luego se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente Len despertó algo disgustado, salió de su habitación y vio a Miku dormida en el sofá, Len la observo cuidadosamente para luego sonreír

-Se ve linda cuando duerme- murmuro Len, pero luego pensó bien -¿Linda? ¿He dicho linda?- pregunto, luego se dirigió a su trabajo, cuando llego todos lo miraron

-¿Qué conseguiste?- pregunto Meiko

-Bueno que se llama Hatsune Miku, que tiene 18 años y….. no dirá nada del asesino- dijo Len algo molesto- Ah sí que le gusta los gatitos, en especial los amarillos-

-Uf si que es testaruda- dijo Rin mientras los veía-Y tiene muy buen gusto en color-

-Ni me lo digas- dijo Len, en la noche cuando Len regreso a su departamento vio a Miku en el balcón viendo las estrellas, Len fue con ella- ¿me dirás quién es el asesino?- pregunto Len mientras la veía

-Pues…..- dijo Miku mientras lo veía-No- dijo, Len empezó a maldecirse como la otra vez, Miku fue caminando por el pasillo hasta que vio una foto: eran Len y Rin de pequeños con sus padres

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Len mientras la veía

-¿Ese eres tú?- pregunto Miku mientras señalaba la foto, Len asintió con la cabeza-Y ellos tus padres ¿verdad?- dijo, pero cuando volteo vio a Len con una cara triste-¿Por qué esa cara?- pregunto

-Es que para mi hermana y para mí no nos gusta hablar mucho de nuestros padres- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Miku mientras se sentaba a un lado de Len

-Pues…. Teníamos solo 6 años cuando asesinaron a mis padres, mi hermana y yo decidimos no recordar ese trágico momento- dijo Len mientras se ponía de pie, Len miro a Miku y respiro hondo-¿Ya me podrías decir quién es el asesino?- pregunto Len, pero Miku lo negó con la cabeza, Len se sentó a lado de Miku- Miku….. ¿Por qué estabas con esa persona?- pregunto

-Pues….-dijo Mientras veía hacia otro lado- Él me dijo que podría tener una mejor vida… ya que mis padres no tenían tiempo para mí, y pensé que ya me querían- dijo Miku y no pudo evitar que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla, Len la miro y la abrazo para que no empezará a llorar.

Cuando Len estaba en su trabajo no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo Miku

-Kiyoteru- dijo Len mientras se acercaba a un joven de cabello café

-¿Si Len?- dijo Kiyoteru

-¿Podrías buscar la familia Hatsune?- pregunto Len, Kiyoteru sonrió y empezó a buscar en la computadora

-Len- dijo- Esa familia se encuentra en Estados Unidos- dijo, Len sintió lastima por Miku.

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que empezó el caso, Len intentaba hacer todo lo posible para saber quién era el asesino pero Miku no decía nada, Len le daba todo pero ella no decía nada.

Len se encontraba en su hogar con Miku, estaba intentando saber quién era el asesino

-Por favor Miku, no me hagas esto- dijo Len mientras hacía puchero, ya que se había hartado de no conseguir nada, Miku solo reía, no sabía Len porque, pero siempre cuando escuchaba la risa de Miku se sentía mejor

-No sabes cuánto estoy disfrutando esto- dijo Miku a un riéndose

-¡Por favor dime, dime que quieres para decirme quien es el asesino!- dijo Len desesperado

-Mi familia- dijo, pero Len solo escucho familia

-F-familia ¿eh? ¡Como que quieres una familia!- dijo Len muy cansado

-Ese en mi trato- dijo Miku mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Como que familia, familia, familia- murmuraba Len mientras se dirigía a su habitación, después de unos minutos llego Rin

-¡Hola Miku!- dijo Rin alegremente

-¡Hola Rin!- dijo Miku, Rin fue a la habitación de Len

-Y ¿Qué has conseguido?- pregunto Rin mientras se sentaba a un lado de su gemelo

-Solo me dirá, si tiene una familia- dijo Len

-Familia ¿eh?- dijo Rin, pero luego recordó algo- ¿Y porque no le das una familia?

-¡¿Y de donde rayos quieres que saque una familia?!- dijo Len muy confundido, pero Rin lo vio con una mira pervertida

-Hay hermano- dijo Rin mientras se levantaba- Si fuimos al colegio- dijo, pero Len la miraba confundido

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Len

-Hay Len no pudiste ser más tonto- dijo Rin-¿Cómo nacen los bebes?- pregunto mientras lo veía, Len la miro sorprendido

-No, no puedo hacerle tal cosa, le haría daño- dijo Len mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Hay Len ¿desde cuando te importa si le haces daño o no?- pregunto Rin, pero luego vio a Len-Oh que tierno- dijo Rin con un tono amoroso

-¿Qué?- pregunto Len algo molesto

-Mi hermanito se ha enamorado de Miku- dijo Rin mientras abrazaba a su hermano

-¿¡P-pero porque d-dices eso?!- dijo Len algo nervioso

-Pues mira hermano- dijo Rin- Cuando dije de esto tus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo, tartamudeaste cuando hable de este tema y estas mirando a todas partes- dijo, Len se avergonzó por lo que dijo Rin, ella salió y se dirigió donde estaba Miku-Hola- dijo

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa?- pregunto Miku

-Mira Miku, imagínate esto- dijo mientras se acercaba a Miku-es de noche, tu no puedes dormir y pasas por los pasillos, y aparece mi hermano y cuando esta lo demasiado cercas, te acorrala en la pared- dijo

-Ya lo ah hecho- murmuro Miku

-Y te besa- dijo Rin, Miku la miro confundida-¿Qué arias?- pregunto

-P-pues…..p-pues- tartamudeaba Miku, Rin solo sonrío

-Era todo lo que quería saber- dijo Rin mientras regresaba con su hermano-Ya esta todo Len- dijo mientras se sentaba

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Len

-También te quiere Miku- dijo Rin-ah si que podrás demostrarle que la amas y sacar información y todos felices- dijo mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cuello

-Pero Rin como crees que ella me ama- dijo Len, pero en ese instante se sentía muy feliz

-Bueno, será tú decisión adiós gemelo- dijo Rin para luego irse, Len pensaba en lo que le dijo Rin.

En la noche Len tenia esperanza de que por fin Miku le dijera quién es el asesino, los dos se encontraban en el sillón, Miku estaba aburrida

-Miku- dijo Len mientras la veía

-¿Si Len?- pregunto Miku

-¿Me podrías decir quién es el asesino?- pregunto Len

-Ja, ja, ja, a un piensa que te diré ¿eh?- dijo Miku mientras se levantaba

-¡Pero que quieres para decirme!- dijo Len

-tu ya sabes- dijo Miku mientras lo veía

-si, si, si una …..Familia- dijo Len per recordó lo que le dijo Rin, Len la acorralo en la pared-Miku…. Dime quien es el asesino- dijo Len algo molesto

-oblígame- dijo Miku, Len la miro molesto, hizo que Miku se arrepintiera de lo que dijo, Len tomo de la muñeca a Miku y la dirigió a su habitación

-Quieres familia, yo te daré un familia- murmuro Len molesto, Miku se asustó mucho por la actitud de Len.

Cuando entraron a la habitación de Len, él la empujo y cerró la puerta

-¿Len que piensas hacer?-pregunto Miku, pero Len no contesto, lo único que hizo Len fue empujar a Miku a su cama y él se subió arriba de ella-¿Len?- pregunto muy asustada

-Tú lo pediste- dijo Len, Miku lo vio asustada, luego Len se le acerco y la beso apasionadamente, Miku quedo sorprendida por lo que hizo Len, ella hacia todo lo que podía hacer pero no conseguir frenar a Len, pero la mayor parte de su cuerpo pedía ese beso así que acepto el beso que le ofrecía Len, él sonrío y abrazo a Miku haciendo el beso más profundo, Miku abrió su boca permitiendo que Len metiera su lengua en la cavidad oral de la chica, las dos lenguas se tocaban mutuamente y jugaban, Len dejo los labios de Miku y se concentró en el cuello de ella, Miku gemía por lo que el pelirrubio le hacia, Len sonrío por lo que escuchaba, mordía y lamia su cuello, Len dejo el cuello de Miku la miro y volvió a sonreír, empezó a quitarle la blusa a Miku, Len volvió a besar a Miku después Len se deshizo del sostén rosado de Miku, cuando vio los pequeños pechos de Miku sonrío de oreja a oreja, empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos y lamidas a uno de los pechos de Miku, haciendo gemir a Miku

-Len- gimió Miku, Len repitió el proceso en el otro, Miku fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Len para luego quitársela, Len miro a Miku y desato las coletas de ella, en ese momento el celular de Len sonó, pero Len estaba muy feliz con Miku que lo ignoro, él vio las piernas de Miku que estaba cruzadas, Len tomo las rodillas de la joven y las separo, el se acerco y beso la mejilla de Miku, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar a la falda, Len sonrío le quito la falda de golpe, Miku fue quitándole el pantalón, Len vio la última prenda que le faltaba a Miku el sonrío y de golpe le quito las bragas, Miku se sonrojo por lo que hizo Len, Len empezó a masajear la intimidad de Miku, ella arqueo la espalda mientras gemía el nombre del chico, Miku le quito los bóxers de golpe dejando al aire su gran erección, Len introdujo un dedo en la intimidad de Miku, provocando que Miku gimiera a un más fuerte, Len sonrío al escuchar los gemidos de la joven; Len se había posicionado entre las piernas de Miku para poder entrar en su interior, pero el freno y vio a Miku

-Miku… ¿me permites entrar?- pregunto Len con algo de dificultad, ya que jamás pidió permiso, Miku asintió con la cabeza Len empezó a entrar lentamente, cuando entro Miku lanzó un fuerte grito de dolor-¡Miku!... ¡¿Te eh lastimado?!- dijo Len aterrado por el grito de Miku mientras la abrazaba

-S-solo un p-poco- dijo Miku mientras le sonreí con una sonrisa torcida, Len empezó a moverse lento para no lastimar a Miku, cuando Len dejo de escuchar que Miku se quejara y empezó a escuchar su gemidos débiles, se detuvo

-Miku…. ¿quieres que valla más rápido?- pregunto Len

-Si~- dijo en un largo gemido, Len empezó a ir más rápido, y al vez que Len empezó a ir rápido también los gemidos de Miku aumentaban la velocidad y el volumen, Len jamás se había sentido así él busco los labios de Miku para besarla

-¡Len…. ve más…. rápido!- dijo Miku entre gemidos, Len hacia todo lo que podía, Len estaba dando las últimas estocadas que podía dar-Len… voy a… a e-explotar- dijo Miku

-no…. te preocupes…. Yo también- dijo Len, y ambos explotaron a la vez, el placer de ambos era inexplicable, luego Len salió de interior de Miku; ambos jadeaban, con una capa de sudor por todos sus cuerpos, completamente rojos y exhaustos, Len beso a Miku como si el mundo se fuese a cabra-Te amo- dijo Len en el oído de Miku, sin saber lo que dijo

-Yo también- dijo Miku luego ella beso la mejilla de Len, después los dos se quedaron completamente dormidos.

Cuando Len despertó vio a Miku a lado suyo, él sonrío y acerco más a Miku contra si mismo provocando que ella despertara

-¿Len?- dijo Miku mientras le sonreía, Len beso dulcemente a Miku- Lo que paso anoche- dijo Miku, pero Len solo la abrazo

-Fue lo más estupendo que me haya pasado- dijo Len, luego la vio a los ojos con una expresión seria- Miku, para que podamos estar juntos- dijo-¿Quién es el asesino?- pregunto otra vez

-Pues…- dijo Miku…

En la agencia, Rin estaba en la sala central

-*Me pregunto porque Len no contesto su celular ayer*- pensó Rin algo preocupada, y de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe

-¡Ya se quien es el asesino!- dijo victoriosamente Len

-¡Quién!- dijeron todos

-Kiyoteru, busca a Shion Kaito- dijo Len, Kiyoteru empezó a buscar, hasta que lo encontró-Meiko trae la foto- dijo Len, Meiko fue por la foto

-Len ya lo encontré- dijo, cuando Len fue a ver la imagen y vio la foto, era la misma persona

-Ahí esta el asesino- dijo Len

-Pero él esta en Italia- dijo Kiyoteru

-No hay problema- dijo Meiko, luego Rin toma del brazo a Len

-Len… ¿Por qué no contestaste tu celular ayer?- pregunto Rin

-Pues estaba en algo muy importante- dijo nerviosamente Len

-¿Qué tan importante?- pregunto Rin, pero Len le sonrío pícaramente -Lo hiciste ¿verdad?-

-Rin, tal vez si este enamorado de Miku- dijo Len

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Rin

-Porque, jamás me había sentido así como ayer- dijo Len mientras recordaba lo de esa noche-Lo disfrute Rin, lo disfrute todo, me encanto lo que sentí, me encanto sus caricias, sus besos, su cuerpo desnudo- dijo mientras sonreía

-Hay hermano te felicito, ahora, ¡ve con ella!- dijo Rin mientras abrazaba a su hermano, Len le sonrío y se fue de la agencia y se dirigió a su hogar para estar con Miku, cuando llego a su departamento vio a Miku en el balcón viendo la vista, Len se le acerco por atrás y la brazo mientras besaba su mejilla, cuando Len miro la mirada de Miku estaba triste.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- pregunto Len mientras la volteaba para que lo mirara, Miku se separo de Len y se sentó en el sofá, Len se sentó a un lado de ella-¿Que sucede?- pregunto algo preocupado

-Pues, de seguro, tu me dejaras cuando hayan atrapado a Kaito- dijo Miku mientras se levantaba

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Len mientras se levantaba también-¡No!, ¡¿como crees que haría eso?!- dijo mientras abrazaba a Miku-Miku- susurro en el oído de ella

-¿Si?- dijo Miku mientras lo veía

-Yo te prometí que te daría una familia ¿no?- dijo Len, Miku asintió con la cabeza-Pues ahora yo soy tu familia, y jamás podría abandonar a mí familia- dijo para luego besar a Miku en los labios, Miku se sintió mejor y respondió el beso de Len.

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que Len supo quién era el asesino; últimamente Miku no se sentía bien, se sentía incomoda. En ese día Len le pidió a Rin que acompañara a Miku al doctor, ya que él debería de estar en la agencia. Len se encontraba en su oficina estaba preocupado por Miku, luego de unos minutos el celular de Len sonó

-¿Bueno?- pregunto Len

-Len- dijo la vos de su hermana

-¡Si!-dijo

-Tal vez sea mejor que vengas a tu departamento- dijo Rin, Len se le hizo raro, pero acepto, cuando llego Len a su departamento, vio a Miku un poco asustada, Rin los dejo a solas para que hablaran

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Len mientras veía a Miku, Miku intento no temblar para explicarle a Len-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto muy preocupado

-Pues….. la doctora me…..me dijo que yo….que….- decía Miku entre pausas

-¡Miku, me estas poniendo más nervioso!- dijo Len muy asustado-¡que te dijo!- dijo

-Pues…. Que yo…..que…..- Miku suspiro- Que llevo…. Cuatro semanas de….de… embarazo- dijo por fin Miku, Len la miro asombrado luego se sentó en el sofá, después un gran sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro

-Seré….seré….¿padre?- dijo Len mientras veía a Miku, ella asintió con nervios, Len se levanto y fue con Rin ( estaba a un ahí), Len la vio con una sonrisa-¡Rin¡….. ¡Seré papá!- dijo muy feliz, Miku lo vio un poco confundida, Len corrió con Miku y la abrazo-Seremos padres, Miku, ahora si seremos una familia- dijo, pero vio y sintió como Miku temblaba-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto preocupado

-Hay Len, estoy asustada, no se que hacer- dijo Miku con un tono preocupado, pero Len la volvió a abrazar

-No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada, yo te protegeré- dijo Len para luego besar a Miku en los labios, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Rin seguía ahí

-Que romántico- dijo Rin mientras sonreía, luego los tres jóvenes se quedaron juntos esa tarde.

Ya había pasado dos meces. Len y Rin estaba en el trabajo, ya estaba muy cercas de atrapar al asesino, pero no todas las mentes pensaban eso, Len que cada día se preocupaba más y más de Miku, que él quisiera estar todo el día con ella.

-Muy bien- dijo Meiko mientras veía a Len- será mejor que traigas a Miku para ver si es el- dijo

-¡¿Ya lo atraparon?!- dijo Rin muy sorprendida, Meiko asintió con la cabeza, Len salió de la agencia y se dirigió a su departamento, cuando llego vio a Miku y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Miku tienes que venir conmigo- dijo Len mientras tomaba el brazo de la chica, cuando llegaron, Miku vio a Len algo asustada, luego dos oficiales trajeron al asesino, él estaba muy molesto y gritaba, cuando Miku vio el rostro dio un pequeño salto de susto

-¡Yo no hice nada!- grito él asesino

-¿Es él el asesino?- murmuro Len

-sí- dijo Miku, luego él asesino volteo y vio a Miku

-¡Tú!- dijo muy molesto Kaito, con toda su fuerza que él joven tenia se zafó del agarre de los oficiales y corrió hacia donde estaba Miku-¡Tenias que delatarme, pero no se quedara así!- grito mientras cerraba los puños, cuando Kaito iba a golpear a Miku, Len la cubrió recibiendo los golpes de Kaito en su espalda, Miku no sabia lo que pasaba, luego los oficiales tomaron a Kaito llevándoselo

-¡Len! ¡¿te encuentras bien?!- dijo Miku muy preocupada, Len estaba muy lastimado y se sentó en el suelo seguido por Miku

-Tu, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Len mientras veía a Miku, ella asintió con la cabeza

-¡Hay Len estaba muy asustada!- dijo Miku mientras abrazaba a Len, él le dio un beso en la frente

-¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Meiko mientras veía a los dos jóvenes

-Pues…- dijo Len mientras veía a Miku

-No tienen que decir nada yo entiendo tortolos- dijo Meiko mientras tomaba una taza de café, Rin paso por donde estaba Meiko

-Y no es todo, Len será papá- dijo Rin mientras le daba unos papeles a Meiko, ella casi se ahoga con el café

-¡Enserio Len!- dijo Meiko, Len asintió con la cabeza- Bueno, por lo que veo, será mejor que estés con Miku hasta que nazca tu hijo, para que la cuides- dijo, Len la vio asombrado

-Meiko, ¿me estas diciendo que podre estar con Miku?- pregunto

-Si tonto- dijo mientras se alejaba-Y cuídala bien- dijo

-¡Si!- dijo Len muy feliz, luego Len y Miku se fueron al hogar de Len. Cuando llegaron se sentaron en el sofá-Me muero de la emoción- dijo

-Yo también- dijo Miku luego Len beso a Miku dulcemente, después los dos se fueron a dormir. Ambos habían formado una familia juntos y estarían esperando a su hijo.

Fin.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :), OJALA Y TE HALLA GUSTADO Natty**

**BUENO BYE**

**¡AKARI-CHAN! ¡FUERA! :3**


End file.
